Make You Feel My Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Naomi gives Addison the push she needs to finally tell Sam her true feelings. AU S3 Finale. A little bit of smut ;D.


Addison sat in a stall of the 3rd floor women's bathroom at St Ambrose crying into her hands, crying for so many reasons, for Maya and her baby, even though she'd saved them it took a lot of emotion out of her, crying for Dell, she couldn't quite believe what had happened, crying for the day, the day that she knew changed it all. After another minute she took a breath and stood up, as she stepped out of the stall she heard a faint sob, she frowned a little and then noticed a pair of familiar shoes under another stall.

"Nae?" she said quietly "Nae it's me, open up" after a few seconds Naomi stood up and stepped out of the stall, their arms instantly wrapping around each other, both of them crying their eyes out.

"I can't believe he's gone" Naomi sobbed.

"I know" Addison whispered "I know"

"But, but thank you" Naomi said pulling away a little "For saving them, Maya and, the baby, thank you so much Addie"

"You don't have to thank me" Addison said softly "I was just doing my job"

"Yeah, I know but, thank you" Naomi sniffled "If, if we'd have lost them too I, I don't even, I can't even…."

"Then don't" Addison said cupping her face "Don't think about what could've happened, she's ok, they're both ok Naomi"

"I know" Naomi whispered "I know it's just, it's been a hell of a day"

"Yeah" Addison said wiping tears from her cheeks "It really has" she sighed leaning up against the sinks, Naomi stood opposite her, leaning up against the stalls.

"Can we talk about something, different, not Maya or the baby or Dell, just for a little while" Naomi said quietly.

"I broke up with Pete, just now" Addison said quietly.

"Why? I thought things were, ok between you"

"They were ok, they are, ok" Addison said with a small smile "But we're not meant to be together Naomi, we were settling, we needed something and we turned to each other, but Violet she's, she's ready, for him, and for Lucas, she's ready, they're meant to be together, he loves her and I…."

"You love Sam" Naomi finished.

"Nae I, I…." Addison stuttered.

"Well do you?" Naomi asked bluntly "Honestly, truly, are you in love with Sam?"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "Yes, I'm in love with Sam"

"He's pacing outside Maya's room" Naomi said grabbing some tissue from the stall, she stepped to Addison and wiped her cheeks with it "Go get him"

"Wha...what?" Addison said with confusion.

"I'm not saying this isn't weird for me but, I see the way you look at each other, you don't see him looking and he doesn't see you but, you look at each other sometimes and, I can see it in your eyes Addie, and I hate to think that because of me, neither of you are truly happy, so please, if we can take anything from today then it's that life is just too short, nobody wants to die alone, I mean nobody lays on their death bed wishing they had less, less love, no one, so if you love the guy Addison for gods sake, don't let him get away"

"I love you" Addison said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too" Naomi smiled "Go, I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" Addison sighed, she squeezed Naomi's hand before leaving the bathroom.

~x~

After wiping the tears from her face Naomi walked back towards Maya's room, not quite sure of what she'd find, what she didn't expect was to see Addison stood peering around the corner in the direction of the room.

"Addison" she whispered "What are you doing?"

"I, I can't" Addison stuttered "I can't do it, I can't tell him, he, he's so mad at me Naomi, so mad, I, I broke his heart"

"Addie, you're just making excuses right now, you know if you told him you loved him he'd be the happiest guy on earth, well, as happy as he can be right now, just do it"

"Hey, what's going on?" Amelia asked as herself and Violet walked up behind them "We bring Juju" she said handing them both cups of hot chocolate "What's she supposed to be doing?"

"Sam's right around there pacing like a mad man, and Addison's supposed to be telling him she loves him but she's freaking out" Naomi sighed.

"Oh for the love of…." Amelia muttered "Don't be a big baby, get your ass down that hall and tell the guy you love him, I'm sick of sitting back and watching him mope over you day in and day out, go, now, before I kick your ass, and you know I'll do it"

"Addison, you have to tell him" Violet said softly "He loves you too, he told me himself, just go before he burns a hole in the floor"

"Ok" Addison said taking a sip of her hot chocolate before handing it back to Amelia "Ok, I'm going, I am going" she breathed, she turned to walk away, took another breath and veered around the corner, Naomi, Amelia and Violet all peered around after her.

"Sam" Addison said as she approached him.

"Hey" he breathed.

"Sam I…." Addison started "I…."

"What?" he said stepping closer to her "What is it?"

"I…." Addison started again, she took a breath before stepping forward, placing her hands on Sam's cheeks and kissing him hard on the lips, Sam instantly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, Addison let out the moan that only came from kissing him, when they pulled apart she buried her head into his neck and let out a soft sob.

"Hey" he whispered standing her up straight "It's ok" he said softly "It's ok"

"I love you" she whimpered.

"I love you too" he smiled "God Addie you have no idea how much I love you" he said pulling her back into a hug "I love you" he whispered against her hair.

"Please forgive me" she sniffled "For hurting you, please, please forgive me"

"Addie, we're starting a fresh, none of that stuff matters anymore, this is our time now, to be Sam-And-Addison, just me and you, nobody else, just us"

"Just us" Addison smiled kissing him again "So, are you going to stop pacing now? She's ok Sam, I promise, it was tough but, we did it, she's ok, they're both ok"

"I know" he sighed "You were amazing Addie"

"Just doing my job Sam, my job is to take care of you all, all of you, you're my family"

"One big, insane family" Sam said with a laugh.

"Absolutely" Addison smiled "Just the way I love it"

"I love you" Sam said softly, kissing her again.

"I love you too" Addison said with a slight laugh "God I just want this to go away" she said dropping her head to his shoulder "I should've made him get checked out straight away, he wouldn't get checked out and I should've forced it and…."

"Addison" Sam said wiping her tears from her cheeks "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened, don't you dare, the only person responsible for this is that bastard who drank his weight in alcohol and then got into his car, come on Addie you know this"

"I know" she sighed "I just can't believe he's gone"

"I know" Sam said softly "You look tired Addie, you should go home"

"The only place I want to be right now is here" she said hugging him, their bodies molding together.

"We'll just, stay here then" he said kissing her hair "Ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled.

~x~

"That was very big of you" Violet said to Naomi as they watched Addison kiss Sam.

"Hmm, maybe" she mumbled "It doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would"

"Maybe because you know that they fit" Amelia said quietly "It's been a nightmare living with them, well, I kind of move from house to house, the tension, it's horrible, they couldn't even be on their decks at the same time, but now, I'm hoping the tension will just, disappear"

"Yeah" Naomi said softly "Hopefully"

"We're gonna get through this y'know" Violet sighed "We'll get through this" Naomi merely reached across and squeezed her hand.

~x~

"Hmm" Addison mumbled as she felt someone kiss her awake, her eyes fluttered open and she saw Sam smiling back at her "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he smiled, she blinked a little and took in her surroundings "Ok, when did we come back to your place?" she asked with a tired laugh.

"Early hours of the morning, you fell asleep in Maya's room, she's doing great, Naomi said she'd page if we were needed"

"How did you even get me up here?" Addison yawned.

"I carried you" Sam said kissing her softly "You didn't even stir"

"I was exhausted" Addison sighed "You should've woken me, you're getting old Sam, and I'm not exactly super model thin" she said with a slight laugh.

"Number one" Sam smirked "We're the same age so any 'old' comments can be thrown right back at you" he said with a laugh "And number two, I wouldn't want you to be super model thin, I love you, exactly, the way you are" he said kissing her neck.

"Y'know what I feel like doing" Addison said leaning into his body.

"What?"

"I feel like getting in a really hot bubble bath and just, trying to relax a little"

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange that" Sam smiled "As long as I get to join you"

"Hmm, I think I can work with that" Addison whispered against his mouth "But I bet you don't have all the nice girly smelling bath stuff in your boy bathroom do you"

"Well I guess we'll have to go over to your house then" Sam said kissing her "You coming or what?" he asked as he climbed out of the bed, holding his hand out to her, Addison smiled at him and took his hand.

~x~

"Hmm, oh god, keep doing that" Addison moaned as Sam slowly rubbed her shoulders, taking away all the tension in her body.

"You're so beautiful" Sam whispered kissing the back of her neck.

"And you are so, oh, good at that" she sighed contently "I feel like, like I shouldn't be, happy, after yesterday, this feels wrong to feel this, ohh, uh, good" she finished with a whisper.

"Addie, you don't need to be crying every second to be grieving, I'm sure we have a lot of tears to come, for now, you just need to relax" he whispered, Addison turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Thank you" she smiled "You're the only one who gets me y'know" she said laying back against him "I feel like, like I have people who know me, my friends know me but, but you, you _get me_, like, you know what I'm thinking in a really scary way and, I don't really know how that happened, how any of this happened, it was like, one minute we were old med school friends who lived next door to each other, and the next, I found my missing piece, like we were starting out on the…"

"60th date" Sam finished "We didn't have to get to know each other because we already did"

"Have you been talking to Sheldon?" Addison frowned.

"No" Sam laughed "Why?"

"He's my elevator shrink, and I'm kind of his now too, if you find that the elevators been stopped, it's one of us" she smirked "I said that to him, when I was trying to work out what to do, about us, I told him there was a guy I liked and I didn't have to get to know him, it was like starting out on the 60th date, I guess you really do get me huh?"

"I guess I do" Sam smiled "It's probably because I'm completely in love with you" he said squeezing her thigh a little.

"Yeah, probably" Addison laughed "I'm completely in love with you too y'know" she smiled.

"I know" he smiled back "Now, be quiet, relax"

"Relax" Addison breathed, she let out a moan as Sam's hand moved from her lower abdomen, Addison placed her hand on top of his and guided it between her legs, his fingers slipping into her folds, he slowly rubbed his fingers in circles against her clit, she parted her legs as wide as she could, her knees hitting the edge of the tub, he varied his speeds and movements for several minutes, Addison often letting out small noises, she reached her arm behind her and pulled Sam's head down a little, turning her head to kiss him hard on the lips, she let out a cry as he pressed down harder on her clit, some water splashed out as she started to grind against his hand, one of her hands gripped onto the edge of the tub to stop her from sinking under the water, the other teasing her nipple lightly.

"Oh god don't stop" she gasped as she felt herself getting nearer, within the minute she was crying out loudly as her orgasm hit, her whole body tensing up, her toes curling, her breath catching in her throat as he kept pinching and rubbing at her clit "OHhh my GGoodd" she moaned as her hips bucked up against his hand "Oh Sam don't stop" she moaned as he slowed down to prolong her orgasm "Sam" she whispered, he sped his hand up, the water splashing around them, the pleasure suddenly got too much for her and she pulled his hand away, panting heavily as her body continued to squirm.

"Oh god" she breathed running her hands over her breasts "That was incredible"

"That was so hot" Sam said kissing her neck "So hot"

"That was, incredible" Addison said with a disbelieving laugh "It felt like I was, oh god I can't even describe how good that felt"

"Glad I could be of assistance" Sam smiled massaging her thighs a little "How about we take this into the bedroom?"

"I don't think I can move just yet, I can still, feel it" she said shivering a little "But as soon as we're out of this tub, I'm using my best moves on you" she said with a slight laugh.

"And what moves would those be?" Sam smirked.

"Ahh, that's for me to know, and for you to find out" she teased, she gasped as he started to slowly rub at her clit again "That's not going to make me get out the tub any quicker" she said squirming a little "If anything it'll, ohhh, slow me, down"

"I'm willing to wait" Sam said kissing her neck "I love you"

"I love you too" she almost whimpered as he kept up his movements, and she loved him again, and again, and again, and again, they didn't surface from the house until they were interrupted by their pagers.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Personally I don't really like this one, I just needed to get a 'bathtub' scene out of my system after the spoilers =P Getting so desperate for season 4 it's actually a little unreal! It doesn't help that we're getting these spoilers and the tweeting from set has started!**

**Oh and you have to watch the Fancast Interview Taye Diggs & Kate Walsh did! It's amazing! Get a few little spoilers and they're hilarious together. Plus our very own **_**chocolatema19**_** gets her question asked and Kate even recognizes her name and gives her a little wave! Hell yes! So, get on YouTube like, now!**

**Reviews much appreciated =D**

**P.S. I have another Addisam 3-Shot coming up in the next week or so ;)**


End file.
